1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for generating electrical energy, and a method of manufacturing the apparatus for generating electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the advent of nanoscale devices has been enabled due to a decreasing in size, and an increase in performance, of electronic devices. In order to manufacture the nanoscale devices, technologies such as nanowire formation have been developed. The term “nanowire” as used herein refers to an ultrafine wire having a cross-sectional diameter from about a few nm to about a few hundred nm. The length of the nanowire may be grown to tens to thousands of times, or more, of the diameter thereof.
The nanowire may exhibit different electrical, chemical, physical, and optical characteristics from general characteristics of an existing bulk structure. Increasingly integrated and intricate devices can be realized using molecular characteristics of nanowire together with the characteristics of a bulk structure. The nanowire can be used in various products such as lasers, transistors, memories, sensors, and other similar devices.
Further, there is a recent trend of manufacturing mobile electronic devices which are downsized and portable, and integrating various different functions therein. In order to supply electric power to the mobile electronic devices, a battery having appropriate capacity is used. However, the capacity of a battery supplying electric power to the devices may falls behind the function-integrated speed of the devices; that is, the existing battery may be insufficient to rapidly supply the needed electrical power in an existing mobile electronic device. Therefore, there is a need for a backup battery, and the backup battery may be required to be developed as wireless chargeable emergency power source.